Secret Love
by majorfangirl
Summary: When Jessie and Brock get stuck in Mt. Coronet together, will Brock finally have to realize that Jessie's the prettiet of them all? BrocketShipping. Oneshot.


**A/N: I'm a genius! I'm typing this IN SCHOOL using my flash drive to save it. My partner thinks I'm getting information for a project when I really got it all last night just so I could write in here! Anyway, here it is!**

"This plan to catch Pikachu will work out great!" Jessie said.

Their latest plan was the act as fake guards to help Ash, Brock, and Dawn through Mt. Coronet. When they weren't looking, Team Rocket would snatch Pikachu.

In a disguise, they stood in front of the mountain's entrance. Ash and his friends soon approached them.

"Hello, travelers," Jessie said. "Would you like a safe guide through Mt. Coronet?"

"I dunno," Brock said. "We really should save our money."

"Oh, but it's free of charge!" James said.

"Wow," Ash said. "That'd be great!" And the group set off into Mt. Coronet.

~X~

As they were walking and Ash had his back turned, James made a move to grab Pikachu. Unfortunately, Ash turned around at that moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Realizing that they had been exposed, they tossed off their disguise and prepared to launch into their motto when a Geodude used Rock Smash and suddenly the rocks from the roof of the cave came crashing down. Ash grabbed Dawn and James and pulled them out of the way as Pikachu grabbed Meowth. Brock ended up pulling Jessie in another direction.

They were separated!

"Brock!" Ash called. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Brock replied.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. Give me a second to think about it."

Jessie stared at Brock. "You mean you don't have an instant escape plan when we want one too, but when you're caught in one of our traps you can get out right away?!"

"I can't help it that your traps are bad," Brock said.

Jessie's eyes seemed to catch fire as she screamed "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO ANYTHING BETTER!"

He backed away slightly. _Note to self: Don't upset Jessie._

"Now," Jessie said, "let's try and find a way through. If memory serves, you have a Happiny, right? It's got super strength."

Brock wasn't sure if he should say it or not. If it were just the two of them, she might kill him. "Um…Happiny…Happiny's in the daycare center…"

"Great! Just great!" she shouted. She flopped down on the ground. "We're just going to have to wait until a plan comes to mind."

Secretly, Jessie was thrilled. She would never admit to having a crush on Brock, but she did. She had never realized it until she was forced to admit it to herself when Brock had been replaced by Tracey. When she had realized she wouldn't be seeing him again, she realized she had a crush on the girl-crazy breeder.

She kept this secret closest to her heart. If James or Meowth ever found out-or worse: CASSIDAY- she hated to think of what would happen. They would never understand her feelings for him. At least she wasn't fully in love with him. _That_ would be a nightmare.

Brock let out a sad moan. "What if I never see them again?"

"Who?" Jessie asked.

"All those girls! I may never see them again!"

Jessie immediately got angry. He hit on every older girl BUT her. She was about to yell about this when she realized it wasn't important. She didn't care. She hadn't fallen in love with him, she would fall in love with someone else for real.

"I'm missing out on so many pretty girls right now," he said to himself as he sat down on the ground.

Jessie didn't bother to reply. Brock wasn't worth it. Biff, or whatever his name was, was a nice guy. Probably nice enough to truly fall in love with, unlike Brock.

"Well," Brock said after a silence, "there is a pretty girl."

She looked up, thinking someone had showed up and could help them out. "Where?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" he asked.

"Is this some kind of joke?!?!" Jessie shouted.

"You always go on about how beautiful you are," he said. "I figure you would realize who I was talking about."

"What?"

"Jessie," Brock said, "think about it. I hadn't realized it, but you've always been right in front of me. Of all the people I've tried to win over, you're the only one I never did. I think I made a huge mistake."

Jessie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brock had to be tricking her or something. Maybe one of the other twerps had figured it out and told Brock to try and use it against her. That was the only logical explanation she could think of at the time.

"So, how about it?"

"You're only faking it!" Jessie shouted. "You're faking it to try and thwart Team Rocket or something! I'm not going to fall for it because I know it's part of your plan to use my feelings for you against me!"

"You like me?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb."

"Whose playing? I had no idea. And I'm not using it against you. So, yes or no?" He seemed sincere. She had no choice but to believe that he was telling the truth.

"Brock…we're from two different lives. I'd love to say yes but maybe we should just keep this our own secret," Jessie said. "Some day we can be together but not today."

Brock looked sad but agreed. He knew this was the best way. Ash wouldn't exactly be thrilled that he was seeing a member of Team Rocket and Jessie might lose her job.

Although the two never speak of it, they live to love each other and some day hope to express it.

**A/N: Wow…NEVER AGAIN! Another fanfic I started writing at school and finished at home. The project is over so my fanfics are going to be written from home until we have another project to work on at school. **


End file.
